I'm probably in one of those moods again
by Maano
Summary: I kind of like you Santana .. Pucktana/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably gonna be a veeery long fic .. If I finish it at least.. The story starts in Lima, Ohio, when Quinn, Santana, Puck, Finn and the others are still in Middle School.**

* * *

><p><strong>MIDDLESCHOOL GIRLS ARE HARD TO GET<strong>

''Hey Santana'' Puck says, as he catches up with the girl. ''What do you want, Puck?'' Santana snaps at him.

''Uh, I'm throwing a party tonight. My house 10pm, you wanna come?''

Santana smiles ''Maybe''

''You'll be there, right?'' He shouts after her as she walks away. ''Byee Puck.''

''Duude ..'' Finn bumps his mate's arm. ''What was that about?''

Puck turns around and looks up at Finn. He's bumped out that he didn't have his grow phase yet, he doesn't seem that bad ass when some girls are still taller than him. But he is. Badass..

But Finn had always been extremely tall. Not that Puck is jealous or ..something like that ..

''Nothing ..I'm throwing a party tonight.''

Finn raises his eyebrows ''And you invited Santana? Whoa dude, I didn't know you were crushing on her.''

''I'm not crushing on her.. Dude have you seen her body? She's fucking hot! Don't tell me you don't want to tap that.''

Finn pulls a weird face ''Nah man, I have Quinn. ''

''Yeah ..Quinn. Have you even asked her out yet?''

''I'm going to ..'' Finn says and Puck starts laughing ''Yeah man, ofcourse. I was going to ask her for tonight so, I can be your wingman''

Finn smiles dopey ''Thanks man''

''Sure.''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Santana has reached Quinn's locker. ''Oh my God you won't believe what just happened'' she laughs out.<p>

Quinn looks up ''What?''

"Noah Puckermann just asked me to come to his party tonight .. What are we gonna do? Eat cake and blow balloon figures?''

Quinn frowns ''I think he's kinda cool.''

Santana sighs ''Well yeah, my mexican third eye can see in the future and I predict he is going to turn out like a Lima Loser.''

''Sure San..'' Quinn says, as she turns around. ''Hey! Where ya going?!''

Quinn turns around again and faces Santana ''I have this thing called Cheerios practice ..If you wanna be late that's fine, but I don't want to die yet.''

Santana's eyes widen ''Shit!'' She runs past Quinn and hurries to the locker room. ''Thanks for waiting up!'' Quinn shouts after her, while starting to run too.

When Quinn reaches the lockerroom, Santana is already gone. She sees her stuff thrown over a bench and sighs.

Quinn's the only one there. She quickly fixes her Cheerio ponytail, throws her bag in her locker and jogs into the gym.

''Fabray! You're late,'' Coach Sylvester yells at her. Quinn was determend to be the youngest cheerio to get on top of the pyramide, but this wasn't a very good start.

''I'm sorry coach, I was just ..'' ''I don't wanna hear it!'' Coach Sue cuts her off ''Give me 30 and get your ass over here!''

''Yes coach ..'' Quinn gets down on the ground to do her 30 push ups, and as she looks up, she sees Santana grinning at her. They had been friends from 6th grade, when Santana came to Quinn's school and they became best friends, but sometimes Quinn could really throw Santana out of a window. Sometimes she just wants to wrap her hands around the girls neck and cause her a slow and painful death.. She could be such a bitch.

But at least she knows it.

* * *

><p>Cheerios practice was hell as usual, and after a couple of hours of pure torture, coach Sue had gave up and yelled that the girls had to go and hit the showers.<p>

So there they were, around 20-ish girls, naked showering together. ''This should be every guys dream'', Santana thinks as she looks around the lockerroom.

''Hey pervert!'' Santana looks up shocked and sees Quinn standing in front of her, wrapped in a towel. ''You gonna shower or what?''

''Why'd she even call me a pervert .. We're all girls it doesn't matter, right? I was just looking around..'' Santana thinks to herself, before realising Quinn had asked her a question.

''Yeah, I'm uh ...Yeah..'' she mumbles, before quickly stripping off and hhopping into the shower.

''I'm probably in one of those weird moods again..'' she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue with this? Idk where it's going yet so .. if anyone reads this please comment <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AT LEAST WHORES GET PAID**

''Quuuinn ... please pick up please pick uuup ...'' Santana mumbles to herself. She's walking around her bedroom in her underwear, because she can't figure out what to wear to the party tonight.

After a long list of why they probably should go by Quinn, and a lot of eye rolling from Santana's side, the girls decided to go and they went home to get ready.

So now Santana's whole closet was on her bedroomfloor and a few outfits on her bed, and she's desperatley trying to reach Quinn.

**_''Hello?''_**

**_''Quinn! God I need your help!''_**

**_''I'm not God Santana ''_**

**_''Haha .. very funny. No seriously, I have nothing to wear! Well, I have a lot to wear but nothing's right.''_**

**_''I thought it was 'just a Puckermann party?'' _**Quinn chuckles, there's always more meaning behinds Santana's words than she wants people to believe.

**_''Yeah ofcourse ..But I want to look hot, which isn't that hard, but I don't want some creepy dude to hit on me either.''_**

_**''I'm coming over in... 13 minutes. Make sure you have at least something on?'' **_Quinn says, before hanging up the phone_**.**_

''Uh byee ...?'' Santana says and she sighs as she faces the giant pile of clothes in front of her.

It's just a Puckermann party..

Exactly 13 minutes later the bell rings at Santana's house. She runs downstairs to open the door before her mom gets there but she can already hear from the hall that she's too late.

''Quinn! Sweetie, what are you doing here this late? Do you want something to eat? A cookie, maybe?''

Santana's mother had always loved Quinn from the first day she met her. She said Quinn was a girl with manners and Santana should learn from her. Quinn liked Santana's mom, really, but when they had to be somewhere, or it was really important, the woman would just never shut up. But well, as long as she got cookies ..

''Quinn! You're here! Sorry mom, we're in a hurry.''

''Oh okay girls, you go have fun!'' Mss Lopez says, smiling brightly.

Santana hops upstairs, pulling Quinn behind her to her room.

''But I wanted a cookie, San.''

Santana frowns at her ''Trust me, you don't. Coach Sue would kill you if you did, and also, I tasted them yesterday and I pretty much spit the entire thing in the plant next to me.. Don't tell my mom though.''

Quinn nods. ''So ... options?''

''Yes, uhm ..this?''

Quinn shakes her head ''If you want my dad to hit on you?''

Santana pulls a horrified face and Quinn laughs ''Neeext''

''I thought this could go with ...'' She says as she holds up a top and a skirt. ''Are you a whore, Santana Lopez?'' Quinn cuts her off and Santana looks confused ''Are you?''

''No .. are you?'' She says while raising one eyebrow.

Quinn chuckles ''No .. whores get paid'' she winks and Santana laughs ''I guess not this outfit huh?''

Quinn shakes her head ''Don't you have anything a bit moore ... casual? Liike .,, this!'' She picks up a blue skinny jeans and a white top. ''Hmmhmm, yes and then .. maybe this .. Perfect. Put this on with your converse and we're ready to go.''

Santana frowns at her. She glances at Quinn, at the clothes, and back at Quinn.

''It's a party Quinn, not horse back riding.''

Quinn chuckles ''It's a party Santana, not a your typical friday night on the streets.''

"Kay ..'' Santana mumbles as she grabs the clothes, doubts for a second, and then walks into the bathroom to change.

Although Quinn and her always change in the same room, no matter when, Quinn didn't spend a lot of time thinking about the fact that Santana was changing in to jeans and t-shirt two rooms away from her.

She has these weird moments.

* * *

><p>''I look gay.'' Santana states, as she watches herself in the mirror. ''You look hot, now c'mon.''<p>

Santana fiddles at her vest a bit. ''You think I look hot?''

Quinn frowns confused. ''Okay I reeally don't get what's going on here. Yesterday you were saying to yourself how 'smoking hot' you looked, this morning you said Finn Hudson wasn't sexy enough for you. And now you're cha'ging in different rooms, doubting if you look hot ..? What's your deal today?''

Santana looks at herself in the mirror quickly recovers. ''Nothing, you're right, I do look smoking hot. Guess I had my head stuck in my ass for a while, probably like you when you bought that scarf.'' She says while glancing at the scarf around Quinn's neck. ''But anyway, let's go.''

''Really?'' Quinn snaps back.

Santana ignores Quinn's irritated look, grabs her purse and quickly passes her. ''Lets goo! What are you waiting for?!''

Quinn sighs and follows the girl downstairs. ''Mooom! We're out!'' She hears Santana yell to the kitchen. ''Have fun girls!'' Miss. Lopez shouts back.

'I wish my parents were that easy..'' Quinn thinks to herself.

A while later they're in a cab, heading to Puck's house. ''You gave him the right adress right?'' Quinn says, while nodding her head in the direction of the driver.

''No, I'm stupid. I sent him to Santa Claus'' Santana says sarcastically and Quinn rolls her eyes ''Just checkin' ...''

''Well check on yourself.''

''Dude! Could you be even try to not be a bitch for once in your life? I just helped you with your outfits, I kept my temper even though ev-er-ry-tiiimee you open your mouth I wanna punch you, and now you're treating me like .. I don't know, Rachel?!''

Santana looks at Quinn shocked ''Quinn, I would never compare you to Berry, please .. don't do this to yourself..'' She says dramatically, and Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs again.

''Whatever ..''

Santana faces Quinn and notices the girl is trying to ignore her. ''Look, I'm sorry Quinn.''

Now she does look over at Santana. She raises her eyebrows as tosay 'Continue...'

Santana sighs ''I just have a couple things on my mind okay I shouldn't take it all out on you ..You're a great friend and I'm just a bitchy slut . I'm sorry..''

''I never thought to hear an apology so sincere coming out of your mouth Miss. Lopez.'' Quinn says smiling.

Santana looks down ''I have these moments ...''


	3. Chapter 3

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

When they arrived at Puck's house, it was, to Santana's surprise, pretty packed already. Santana walks up front, pulling Quinn with her.

Puck is just walking outside as they get to the door. A bright smile spreads across his face.

''Hey Santana. Oh hey Quinn. Finn wanted to talk to you, he's at the bar.''

Quinn nods and walks inside after glancing over her shoulder at Santana and raising her eyebrows playfully.

Santana glares at her and looks back at Puck ''Noah ..''

"I want to show you something'' He says, as he grabs her hand, which she immediatly slaps away, and leads her inside.

He walks straight to the bar and takes two beers out of the fridge. He hands one to Santana, who pulls up her nose a bit.

She actually had never drank before. She's one of those people who seems badass, has a big mouth and acts like she has done all sorts of crazy stuff, but actually that's all just pretend.

So, just like Noah Puckermann actually.

''Drink!'' Noah instructs her, as he takes a gulp of his own bottle. He grins at her if she takes a small sip.

''C'mon.'' He says.

''I'm not gonna hang out with you all night Noah!'' Santana shouts, trying to overcome the sound of the loud music.

He winks at her and pulls her with him. They make their way trough the crowd, which causes a lot of dirty looks from Santana as people bump in to her, and finally make it outside.

Puck leads the girl trough the yard and eventually holds still at a small swingset. Well, like a bench swingset, for two people. It had these red little coussins on it.

It looks really cute actually.

Puck sits down on the bench and pats on the coussin beside him.

Santana can't help but to smile a little, and she eventually walks over to him and sits down on the bench. Puck pushes them off with his feet, who barely touch the ground but anyway, and they swing softly.

Santana looks at him and frowns ''Why the hell am I here, Puck?''

He looks down. ''I wanted to show you this, I built it with my dad when I was younger.''

Santana frowns ''Why?''

Noah shrugs ''I don't know ..I kinda like you, Santana. ''

Santana looks at him a bit shocked. No one has ever said that to her. And yes ofcourse, she has friends, she has Quinn, she's popular. But people are mostly just scared of her and her snarky comments. No one has ever really told her that they liked her.

She stares at him ''Do uh ...you do?'' She asks frowning.

Puck starts to fiddle with his hands a bit ''Yeah .. yeah I think you're funny and you're really cool and I like that you know ..'' he shrugs again ''And well yeah you're also really hot so ..''

Santana smiles ''I kinda like you too, Noah''

She's not lying, and even though if someone asks she would deny it, but she does like Puck. And even though he probably will turn out to be a Lima Loser, she doesn't really mind. I mean, she's 13 what would she care what's going to happen after High school.

So when Puck slowly leans in and kisses her on the lips, she doesn't pull away.

It feels strange, kissing a boy like that.

Ha, yes indeed, Puck is Santana's first real kiss. And it wasn't that bad as she thought it would be, actually.

They sit around on the bench for a while, kissing and Santana trying to keep the boy's hands off of her boobs, before heading back inside.

Santana has left her beer by the swingset 'by accident', so she asks if she can get a water. Puck knows she's lying but he just smiles and says he'll get the bottle later, before handing her a glass of water.

Santana smiles at him. He was actually pretty sweet. But if he wants people to think he's badass, he had some learning to do, she thinks to herself.

''Hey, Puck!'' He turns around and looks at her ''You know what would look good on you?'' He raises his eyebrows questionly ''A mohawk.''

His eyes widen and his face looks like he has just heard the most brilliant idea ever. ''Yeah, yeah thanks Santana. ''

The girl smiles ''I'm gonna find Quinn. '' Puck nods and turns around, starting to talk to Dave Karofsky.

Santana eventually finds Quinn talking to some extremely tall dude, which she assumes is Finn. She taps her on the shoulder and the blonde turns her head.

''Noah kissed me'' The girl whispers in Quinn's ear. Quinn's instantly looks shocked and her eyes widen. ''YOU WHAT?''

The blonde quickly stands up, grabs Santana's hand and pulls her outside the house.

''What the hell?'' Santana shouts. ''What's your problem?!''

''Call your mom, we're going home.''

''What? No, I .." "Santana we're going home!''

Santana swallows ''Owh, scary Quinn, okay I'm calling my mom.''

''Thanks.'' Quinn says sarcastically.

A while later the two girls are in Santana's mom's car, sitting quietly.

''So where did you guys go? Did you have a good time?"

"We went to Puck's house, mami."

Santana's mother stops in front of the red light and turns around. "Puck?"

"Yeah .. Puckermann"

"Ooh, you mean Noah? Ahw he's such a sweet boy, I saw his mom a couple of days ago."

Santana sighs "That's .. great, mom.. "

"You girls seem tired." she says as she pulls up at their house ""You should go straight to bed, mijas."

Santana nods and gets out of the car. Quinn doesn't move. "Fabray! You comin?"

The blonde sighs and eventually follows Santana's lead. They walk into the house, it's dark, and Santana quickly turns some lights on. She thinks she heard Quinn chuckle, so she turns around, but the girl looks at her with a straight face.

"Let's go upstairs." she says quietly.

They hop up the satirs and when they get to Santana's room, Quinn slams the door shut. Santana jumps up and turns around "Dude! Hello? Angry neighbours?!"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Ohw you're mad at ME now?"

"I didn't even do anything wrong" Santana whines.

"You kissed Noah?!"

Santana gasps "For the record, HE KISSED ME." Suddenly she can't hold a grin spreading across her face "Are you in love with him?"

Quinn's eyes widen "Whaat? Nooo!" She says quickly.

"Quinniiieee you're in looove!"

The blonde glares at her, trying to hide a smile "Shut up."

"Ooooeeeh... Quinn and Noah, sitting in a tree" Santana sings while skipping trough her bedroom "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shut uuup!" Quinn shouts, as she pushes the girl of her bed. "I'm not in love with him!"

Suddenly the latina stands still and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, okay."

Quinn frowns "Wait ..That's it? You're not gonna tease me with this anymore?"

"Nah .. I think seeing me make out with him in front of you everyday is going to be enough torture." She says simply, befor turning around, digging in her closet and suddenly throwing some pyjamas at her friend "Stop staring, get changed."

Quinn is looking at her with astonishment.

_Was she serious?_

The girl sighs

_Ofcourse she's serious, she's Santana. Torturing people is what she does._

But the tiny blonde had no clue, that it was about to get even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
